Example embodiments relate generally to a integrated circuit memory device. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a integrated circuit memory device having a plurality of volatile memory cells.
As a process refinement is performed owing to technological advances, a density (i.e., the number of memory cells) of a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) device has increased (e.g., 4 Gb, 8 Gb, 16 Gb, 32 Gb, 64 Gb, . . . ) by 2^M (here, M is a positive integer) times. A density of the DRAM device may be increased by increasing the number of row addresses, increasing the number of column addresses, and/or increasing the number of bank addresses. However, when nearing the limits of process refinement, it may be difficult for the conventional methods to increase a density (i.e., the number of memory cells) of the DRAM device by twice between generations.